Episode 215
Episode 215 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants Podcast. Highlights * Egghead's first guest appearance. * Drunken Peasants VS renetto. Videos Played #Drunken Peasants YouTube Poop (Edited version of TJ's Fat Man Twerking video) (not found) #Something about Hitler (not found) #Rubio adviser to Ohio voters: Anyone but Trump #Bernie Sanders wins case to allow 17-year-olds vote #Chaos erupts at Donald Trump rally in Chicago #Protestor at Trump rally gets punched (not found) #Alex Jones on Glenn Beck (not found) #Kevin O'Leary says 3.5 billion people living in poverty is 'fantastic news' #If I'm Not The First King Of YouTube, Who Is? #DrunkenPeasants #ANZ #EqualFuture - Pocket Money #3 Reasons #WhyWomenShouldNotVote #Antichrist Zack Knight Shoots Cat at Valentine's Banquet #Justin Bieber Wears "BIGGER THAN SATAN" Marilyn Manson Shirt for New Tour! FAKE CHRISTIAN #Where The Amazing Atheist is wrong about Bernie Sanders Start of the Show The show started with a DP YouTube Poop before they went on to the disclaimer and the intro. They said that Paul was sick and couldn't make it, but said they had a great replacement. They announced the private show then TJ talked about Scotty's gay Indian water or something. They then plugged their shirts. They introduced Paul 2.0, Egghead, who used to submit questions to the show before the peasants retired the Q&A Segment. They talked about the movie Canyon Trail. Egghead played a sound effect which got him a strike from Ben. He got a million other strikes for his shitty Paul impressions. They moved on to Troll or Not a Troll of some autistic girl who said no understandable words except for "Hitler". They couldn't understand anything she said, so they decided she wasn't a troll. Ben set up aTwitter poll to see what the audience said and then Egghead's internet crashed. He came back on with out of control audio. The people spoke and said that she was not a troll. They next played a video of a Rubio adviser urging voters to cast their votes against Donald Trump. They next played a video about how Bernie Sanders won a court case to allow 17 year olds to vote in Ohio. Next they played a video of Bernie Sanders supporters raiding a Trump rally in Chicago. After that they played a video of a protester at a Trump rally getting punched by an old white guy with a cowboy hat. TJ asked if it was AiU's dad, in a pathetic attempt to avoid the wrath of the kangaroo. After that they played an Alex Jones video where he talks about how Glenn Beck used to be cool, but isn't anymore. During the video, a redneck caricature called in and Star Wars music played for some reason. Middle of the Show They moved on to a video where Kevin O'Leary, of Shark Tank fame, talks about how 3.5 billion people living in poverty is fantastic news. I'd love to see him say that if he wasn't in the top one percent. It's alright though because he supports charity. During the video, an intoxicated Jim Ass randomly joined. They hung up and called him back to see if he'd be better. He came on and insulted Egghead. Egghead insulted Jim back in a cringe-worthy way. Next they played a video by renetto who talks about how he was the first king of YouTube. Jim Ass assumed that he was an animation. He started going on to the Drunken Peasants and about how they "confirmed" that he was the first king of YouTube. He also threw the best insult towards TJ by saying that he was "not so amazing". Mah nigga got roasted. The peasants threw bigger shade at renetto by going into the statistics. It'll probably drive renetto into a deep depression when he hears it. Renetto, after this big long rant, said he'd like to be on the show. They moved on to an Australian public service announcement talking about the pay gap myth. They put a bunch of annoying, whiny kids in the PSA for some reason. They moved on to the Crazy People Segment of Janet Bloomfield, the worst guest on the show, saying that women should not be allowed to vote. The peasants went on break and Egghead and Jim Ass left. During the break, the peasants played a slideshow of all the bitches wearing Drunken Peasants shirts while Sex Twister played in the background. End of the Show The peasants returned and Luis invaded the show with his dirty Mexican ass. They peasants talked about George Martin's death and how people mistook it for George RR Martin dying. After that they played a Gail video about Zack Knight being sinister and shooting a cat. After that they played another shit video by The Chrigilint Vistian where he talks about how Justin Bieber is a fake Christian for wearing a Marilyn Manson shirt. After that they played a video by TJ's evil clone, Warcorpse666, talking about how TJ is wrong for voting for Bernie Sanders. After that they went on to the post show. Post Show They listened to a video by a crazy feminist do a rape makeup tutorial about the music industry called "Ka$ha Vs. DR. LUKE INSPIRED MAKEUP TUTORIAL" The peasants talked about how dumb the video was. What a shit video it was. Quotes Trivia *The thumbnail for this episode is a Photoshopped version of the infamous 'Butcher Cover' from the Beatles' Yesterday and Today. *During the slideshow of people wearing the shirts, an old picture of our führer was shown. *Justin Bieber is a (false) prophet according to The Vigilant Christian. *Ben Cackle Count: Ben laughed in his signature way 29 times during the show Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Patreon Guests Category:Episodes featuring Jim Ass